


Goodnight Oikawa

by jungevulkane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breeding, Daddy Kink, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Sharing a Bed, Unrequited Love, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungevulkane/pseuds/jungevulkane
Summary: Ushijima and Oikawa arrive at a hotel but there's only one bed, lovemaking ensues.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the help of a story writing AI.

Things happened offscreen, leading to this moment. This moment that would change both their lives.

Ushijima had taken a while up until this point. He stubbornly held on to his ideals, and had not succumbed to his feelings for Oikawa. Instead, the person who had changed most was Oikawa.

He'd secretly harboured feelings for Ushijima ever since they met in middle school. And Ushijima wasn't oblivious to the attention. He just hadn't felt the same.

But now, lying on a hotel bed, Oikawa knew Ushijima would be his.

And he was right.

"I don't like hotels," Oikawa said. "Too impersonal. Too many people."

"Well, we have no choice. We're travelling together, remember?"

"I'm just saying."

"We'll be fine. It's not like we have to share a bed. We can each take our own."

"I'm sure if we ask the hotel staff, they'll be happy to oblige," Oikawa said, deadpan.

"Oikawa. I think there might be a problem with the beds"

"Stop," Ushijima ordered. "I'll ring down for a room. If you don't want to share the bed, get out."

Oikawa stood, turned to the door, and then strode out while Ushijima dialed the number. The hotel manager was the same one who had gone to school with them, and she smiled warmly as he gave him the room number.

"Checking in, darling?" the manager asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Great. We have one double left, if you'd like that."

"No," he said.

"What?" she said. "We don't have any singles."

"We don't need a room. We'll be leaving." He turned to Oikawa, who was standing in the doorway. "We'll get a taxi."

"Ushijima!" the manager said. "You can't do this!"

"Yes, we can." He looked at Oikawa. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Hmm?"

"If I didn't know better," the manager said. "I'd say you weren't happy about it."

"I'm not!" Oikawa exclaimed.

"I'm just as good an actor as you are." Oikawa flushed bright red. "Give me the room. I'm staying. So you don't have to pay a deposit."  
"Really?" Ushijima said. "I would have thought you'd be happy to not have to share the bed."

"I guess I'm as much of an actor as you are."

"Don't be ridiculous," Ushijima said. "You're a far better actor than I am."

"And you're a better person than I am," Oikawa said. "But I can't let you sleep on the sofa. I'll sleep here."

"If you don't want to share, go sleep on the sofa."

"You're being very stubborn," Oikawa said, and holding up his hand to stop Ushijima from interjecting, he continued. "Shut up. I'll share the bed. But only while we're here."

"You don't even have the least bit of modesty. Fine," Ushijima said. "We'll share the bed here."

"Great! Hey, the lady at the front desk said she'll give us some extra sheets," Oikawa said, running out.

Ushijima took a deep breath. "We can't just share a bed for one night. We'd be uncomfortable."

"Do we have to talk about this again?" Oikawa said as they walked.

"I'm just saying," Ushijima said.

Ushijima nodded. "I agree. It should be enough."

"Then why are you still worrying about it?"

"I'm not worrying about it." He sighed. "I'm just say that it's not going to be easy, that's all."

"What are you talking about? All we have to do is share a bed."

"I know," Ushijima said. "But it's not that easy."

"I don't get it. Is there something you're not telling me?" Oikawa asked.

"No!" Ushijima said, a little too forcefully.

"Okay," Oikawa said. "But you'd better not change your mind on me."

"I won't."

"You'd better not."

"Oikawa, I'm a professional volleyball player. I've never backed down from a game in my life."

"Well, this isn't a game. And I'm not going to let you win."

"I never said I was winning. The match isn't until tomorrow afternoon. We're just getting settled in."

"You're so boring," Oikawa said, lying down on the bed. "I'm going to go get some sleep."

"Is that a problem?"

"No," Oikawa said. "I just thought you might want a change of clothes."

"You can sleep naked, if you want."

"I don't want to sleep naked," Oikawa said.

"Okay, okay. We're going to share the bed," Ushijima said, pulling the pillows and blankets to the inside, and getting under the blankets. "I'm going to sleep."

"Fine, I'll take a shower to freshen up before bed up," Ushijima said. "Meet me in the room when you're done."

Oikawa nodded, getting some clothes out to change into.

Ushijima grabbed a change of clothes, got undressed, and took a quick shower. He was still hungry, so he grabbed a bag of chips from the vending machine in the room. He was heading back to the room, and heard Oikawa in the shower.

Oikawa got into the shower, and was surprised when the water came out cold. He jumped, and swore under his breath. He wanted a hot shower.

Outside the bathroom, Ushijima was eating his chips. He put the bag down, and heard something. There was a loud gasp of shock. He knew the sound from years of playing volleyball.

He went to the bathroom door. He heard the shower turn off. He knocked on the door. No answer.

Ushijima tried the doorknob. It was locked. He knocked on the door.

"Oikawa, are you okay?" he asked.

"The water's still warming up," Oikawa said.

"I'll go to another room and get a new room assignment," Ushijima said.

"No, don't," Oikawa said. "I like this room."

Ushijima stared at the door. "I don't understand why you like it so much. I can't see why."

"Get in with me," Oikawa said. "That way we can save water."

"I don't know if I'm okay with that."

"I don't mind, if you don't," Oikawa said. "I'll let you know if I do."

Ushijima shrugged, and took off his clothes. He was about to go in when Oikawa opened the door. He looked at Oikawa, standing there in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" Oikawa asked.

"Nothing," Ushijima said. Oikawa stood in the doorway, looking at him. Ushijima saw Oikawa's eyes widen, and his face flush a little. Ushijima and Oikawa stared at each other for a moment, and then Oikawa smiled.

"I'm glad you're on my team," Ushijima said, and stepped past Oikawa.

With a sigh, Ushijima turned on the shower and stepped in. The water was cold, but he was already naked, so he didn't care. He just stood under the stream.

Oikawa watched him, then got into the shower. It was freezing, but he wanted to be close to Ushijima. He couldn't help himself. He reached out to touch Ushijima's shoulder, and Ushijima jumped back.

"Sorry," Oikawa stepped back. 

"It's okay," Ushijima said. "It's just a little cold."

"It's like ice," Oikawa said.

"It's fine," Ushijima said. Oikawa had a habit of touching him, even when he didn't intend to.

"It's really cold," Oikawa said.

"I've been turned on by cold showers before," Ushijima said. 

"I'm not sure what I want to happen now," Ushijima said. Oikawa looked confused. He didn't understand what was going on between them. He didn't understand why he had gotten hard.

"Ushijima, I don't--" He looked into Ushijima's eyes.

"You don't have to do anything," Ushijima said, and turned off the water.

Oikawa started to say something else, and Ushijima put his fingers to his lips. Ushijima pointed to the bed, and Oikawa got the message. He needed to get dry. But before he dried off, he grabbed a washcloth and wiped some water off of Ushijima's back. Ushijima looked over his shoulder at him, and he couldn't meet Ushijima's gaze. Ushijima wasn't the type to tolerate being indirect, or to overlook what he perceived to be games.

Oikawa dried off, and started getting ready. He brushed his teeth and finished, and when he left the bathroom, Ushijima was asleep.

For a moment Oikawa was sad, and then he shrugged. He was really tired. He got changed into his sleep clothes. Getting into bed, he turned on his side and reached over to hold Ushijima's hand, and make sure he was still there.

Oikawa had a question, and he thought the best place to ask it was in this hotel room. He got up off the bed, and went to the mini-fridge. He took a beer, and then one extra. He went back to the bed, and sat down. Ushijima was facing away from him, and Oikawa didn't know what to do. He took a sip of his beer, and then put the bottle down on the night-stand. He picked up the extra, and went and sat on the bed. He touched Ushijima's shoulder. Ushijima turned over and faced him.

"I'm sorry," Oikawa said. Ushijima stared at him. "The water was cold, that's all." "I don't--"

"I thought you might kiss me," Oikawa said. Ushijima looked down at his hands, and turned away.

"Ushijima, you didn't."

"I...I thought about it," Ushijima said.

"Why?" Oikawa said.

"Because I wanted to kiss you again," Ushijima said.

"That's why?" Oikawa asked. "Why should I let you kiss me?"

"Because you want to," Ushijima said. "And I want to."

"But I want you to want to," Oikawa said.

"I don't want to," Ushijima said. "I want you to want me to. I want you to want me to want you."

Oikawa stood up, and stretched his arms overhead. "I've got a better idea," Oikawa said. "Why don't we have a contest?"

"What kind of contest?" Ushijima said.

"I was thinking we would have a kissing contest," Oikawa said.

"Just to kiss?" Ushijima said, sitting up in bed.

"It's just a game!" Oikawa said. "You play volleyball all the time."

"This isn't a game," Ushijima said.

"We'd score points," Oikawa said. "Whoever scored 500 points would win."

"500 points?" Ushijima said. "What would those points be?"

"I don't know," Oikawa said. "Each kiss would add five points. And for each piece of clothing we take off it multiplies" "So what do you think?" Oikawa said. "Should we play?"

"I can't--"

"I can't win," Ushijima said. "I'm not a gamer."

"You'd be perfect," Oikawa said. "You always win."

"Okay," Ushijima said, smiling. "Let's have a kissing contest."

Oikawa smiled, and pulled him over by the waist and kissed him. "Great," he said. "That's ten points."

"No, that's five," Ushijima said.

"No, no. It's ten," Oikawa said. "I'm taking a piece of clothing off."

"That's five," Ushijima said. "Not ten."

"No, it's ten. And I'm taking six off."

"No, that's five," Ushijima said. "And how am I getting points?"

"I don't know yet," Oikawa said. "But I'll come up with an idea. You take your clothes off."

"Yeah, yeah," Ushijima said, rolling his eyes. He didn't think Oikawa would cheat. He stood up, and Oikawa took a piece of clothing off until he was only wearing his shirt. He laid back down, and put his hand on Ushijima's chest.

"I win!" Oikawa said, but Ushijima shook his head. "I win," Oikawa repeated. "Thinking is cheating." He took Oikawa's shirt off. "You're not cheating," Ushijima said. "You can't win unless you do."

"I know."

Oikawa smiled.

He kissed Ushijima again.

Ushijima studied him, and then smiled.

Oikawa started kissing him more, and then Ushijima kissed him back. He put his hand on Ushijima's cheek and pulled his face close to his. He kissed Ushijima again, and put his hand on Ushijima's chest.

Then Oikawa rolled them over and laid on top of Ushijima, and pinned him down. "You're cheating," Ushijima said, but he smiled. He put his hand on Oikawa's chest, and then tapped Oikawa's nose with his. "I'm cheating. For the prize?"

"Not the prize," Oikawa said.

"I'll give you a kiss," Ushijima said in a soft voice. "Even if you win." He kissed Oikawa again. "I'll give you a kiss."

Oikawa let him kiss him, then he put his hand on Ushijima's chest again. "I'll give you a kiss."

Again, Oikawa felt Ushijima's warm breath against his lips as he smiled.

Then, as Ushijima thought of nothing but Oikawa, he decided it was time to end the contest, and make sure they were both comfortable. He pulled Oikawa closer to kiss him, and it was a warm soft kiss. It felt perfect, like they would always have their first kiss.

It's still a game for them, but it's getting serious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with the help of a story writing AI.

Ushijima wakes up.

Everything was but a memory of yesterday’s night replaying in his head.

The impact was sudden, and the shock travelled up his legs, through his ribcage, and into his heart. Ushijima screamed.

Then he felt something warm and wet on his face. "Ushiwaka," Oikawa shouted.

"Are you all right?" He asked. His voice sounded distant, as though coming from someplace far away. My vision grew cloudy, and I knew I was lying in the road.

"Oikawa" I cried.

I felt cool air on my body, and I realized I was lying down. I tried opening my eyes, but they didn't want to move.

I felt a touch on my face, it was Oikawa. He was holding my hand. He pressed his palm against his face, and moved it slowly. "I think you're all right," he said. "You've escaped an awful lot of pain by landing on your back."

I moaned. Then I felt a hand on my forehead. "Hold still, I'm going to check your face."

I heard a loud click, and then I felt the pressure of an oxygen mask on my face.

Ushijima passed out and woke up again in the hospital.

I heard his voice, and it echoed through the tiny room. I couldn't see him. I tried to move my left arm, but nothing happened. I strained to see his face, but I couldn't move my neck to see him. The mask made me feel as though I were underwater.

"You're going to have a very mild concussion," the doctor said. "Most people faint when their heads or neck is injured."

I tried to move my left arm again, but nothing happened. Weakly I tried moving my right arm. It hurt as I moved my shoulder, but at the same time a tightness in my arm grew, and I was thankful for the pain, for it was the only thing I could actually feel. I tried to move my right leg.

"I can feel my left side," I said.

"Well, your left arm is broken, and you're bleeding from the wounds on your left shoulder. You'll need stitches for those, but more than that, I'm worried about your right leg. It's broken too, but the life support should help getting you through this.

Ushijima is paralysed.

"I can't play. I can't... I can't..." Ushijima cried as Oikawa looked down on him, his eyes full of tears. "I can't play anymore."

"Don't cry, Oikawa," I said. "Don't cry. I'll be fine." Oikawa gave a weak smile, then walked out of the room. He had to go play the game still, knowing that Ushijima won't be able to play again.

I felt at ease knowing that at least one person cared about me.

The room felt empty with no one around to comfort me.

Ushijima looked at the ceiling and found himself in another world.

I can't hold onto his hand, I can't hold onto my hand. I can't hold onto my life, I can't hold onto his. I won't hold onto anything, anymore.

Ushijima pulled his hand back and what started with a slight bump was now a noisy crash. Ushijima swallowed down his panic. "What's happening to me?" He asked.

Ushijima closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

The pain in his leg was excruciating. Everything felt wet, cold, and numb. He had no control over his body. He was trapped in his body, dead to the world and unable to move.

I don't know who this is.

The pain was excruciating, impossible to bear. He cried as he took it all.

He tried to move, but somehow he knew, he knew, that he wanted to remember. That he couldn't bear the weight of his own life.

Ushijima closed his eyes and held on for dear life.

He cried until night time.

Oikawa entered the room again, this time he was looking at Ushijima's leg. "Oikawa," Ushijima whispered. "What are you doing here, Oikawa?"

Oikawa looked up at him. "Hello," Oikawa said. "I thought maybe I should check up on you after the game. We won."

He laughed. "You came to see me, Oikawa?"

Oikawa looked at the leg again and shook his head. "I came here to apologize."

"For what?"

"For lying to you."

Ushijima frowned. "Oikawa, you're not--"

"Yes, I am." Oikawa bit his lip. "I'm not a gamer. I wasn't a gamer. But you..." He shook his head.

"You told me you were a gamer," Ushijima said.

"I lied."

"Oikawa..."

"No, I'm here to tell the truth, Ushijima. I really, really didn't lie about my gaming. It was just important for me to win."

"Ushijima," Oikawa said, walking closer to his hospital bed.

"You won," Oikawa said. "We won. You got the prize. I... I hated you for it." He closed his eyes and said simply, "I felt rage."

Oikawa reached out his hand and touched Ushijima's trembling lips.

Ushijima's mind was frozen as the realisation of what had happened came over him.

Oikawa was the one who hit him with that car.

Oikawa was the one who hit him with that car.

Oikawa was the one who hit him with that car.

Oikawa looked at him and said simply, "You're a really good person, Ushijima. You're the kind of person who makes the world a better place."

Ushijima didn't know what to say.

"I don't deserve you," Oikawa continued.

Oikawa looked at him and said, "I really wanted you to win. I wanted you to win so badly. But then it became more than that. I was jealous of you.

"I was jealous of you"

"Never forget that, Ushijima. I was jealous of you. But most of all, I was jealous of your life.

"It wasn't until I hit you with my car that I realised I was lying to myself.

"I came to visit you, but I couldn't tell you at first what I wanted to tell you.

"I been thinking a lot about this, and I came here to say I love you."

"I'm sorry," Ushijima said. "I believed in you. I thought that's what mattered to you."

Oikawa leaned in and kissed him.

"I just wish you'd tell me the truth," Ushijima sighed.

"What truth?" Oikawa asked. He kissed Ushijima again.

"About this. About us."

"Ushijima, I told you the truth," Oikawa said. "You're the person who makes the world a better place. You're a hero. But that's why I hit you with the car. And if it means that I can spend the rest of my life with you, then I'd do it again."

"Oikawa," Ushijima said. "What are you saying?"

"I told you the truth," Oikawa said over and over again, his voice getting higher and higher. "I told you the truth. I told you the truth. I told you the truth. I told you the truth. I told you the truth. I told you the truth. I told you the truth. I told you the truth. I told you the truth. I told you the truth. I told you the truth. I told you the truth."

Ushijima closed his eyes and he felt Oikawa's fingers against his eyelids.

Cool air blew against his skin. He opened his eyes and saw the palm of Oikawa's hand.

“I don't want to be with you anymore,” Ushijima said. Oikawa looked at him.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Ushijima said. "Maybe I just don't like the person I got to be with."

"We can be different people," Oikawa said. He smiled. "It's a new start."

And then he kissed Ushijima.

"No," Ushijima said.

"You don't want to?" Oikawa asked. "I can be anyone you want me to be. I can be a hero. Just like you."

"I will never be able to forgive you for what you've done" Ushijima said with tears running down his face"

"I'm sorry, I'll be with you for the rest of your life."

"I'm sorry." Oikawa said with a blank stare.

"I'll be with you until you die."

"I'm sorry, Ushijima" Oikawa said as he unplugged the life support.

Ushijima writhed in agony in his hospital bed.

Oikawa leans in and kisses Ushijima.

The doctors were numb with shock. The nurses were stunned.

Oikawa had told Ushijima the truth. Him and him alone. The other players had noticed something was going on between Oikawa and Ushijima, but they thought he was just saying what they wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry," Oikawa said. "I'll be with you the rest of your life."

"Oikawa, why?" Ushijima asked with his dying breath.

"I should have never gone to Shiratorizawa" Oikawa grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Friday the final chapter will be up :^)


End file.
